universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Memebow Dash
On-Screen Appearance I'M COMING! Memebow will let us know she's coming by plummeting towards her battle area. Special Attacks Neutral B - It needs to be 20% cooler Memebow will say that wonderful line and will gain 20% more power on her stats. This'll last for 20 seconds or until someone kills her. Side B - Rainbow Thrust Memebow will launch herself towards an opponent with her wings tied up while Papaya's "Super Girl" plays. Her shit-eating grin and tough, tomboy "American Kirby" eyes that she flashes causes shock damage. Up B - Sonic Rainboom Memebow will do the Sonic Rainboom which can be done in 8 directions. The most OP move. Down B - IWTCIRD Memebow will start to stretch and cause horniness on male opponents depending how high their weirdness level is. Memebow heals 1% after stretching too. Final Smash - LOUDER!!! Memebow will summon Memershy and will tell her how to do a good cheer. Memershy fails three times, which pisses off Memebow. Memebow will then yell "LOUDEEEERRRR!!!" which causes the stage to shake and launch opponents. Memershy's final yay is an instant KO if an opponent is still alive. Or if Memebow faints right on an opponent. Alt. Final Smash - Crush, Kill, Destroy, Swag! Memebow will turn into the robot from Swag.MOV and will crush, kill and destroy opponents while being swag until she turns back to normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: Careful, Derpy! KOSFX2: (Boat horn sound) BWAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Star KOSFX: MY LIFE IS RUUUUUIIIIINED!!! Screen KOSFX: AAAAAAAAH!!! Taunts Up: (Squishes her face on a podium) Sd: I want to come inside, Rainbow Dash! Dn: (Puts on shades) (You can take them off by pressing down taunt again) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: So awesome!... Victory 2: (Has shades on) DEAL WITH IT! Victory 3: (Derp face) Lose/Clap: (Screaming) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description This is a version of Rainbow Dash that uses various memes of the animated children's show and toy line, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Especially the ones originating from 4-Chan. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Put 'em up! Come on, Let's go! *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Screaming *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol /)^3^(\ Victory Music MLP theme 8-bit Kirby Hat Memebow's mane and ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Totally not alcoholic cider Pawlette Swaps *20% Cooler!TM (Default/Blue) *I just don't know what went wrong! (Based off Derpy) *Daring OC (Based off Daring Do/Green) *RAINBOW FACTORY (Based off the outfit from the "Rainbow Factory" creepypasta/Red) *Always Dresses in Style! (G3 Rainbow Dash colors) *Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!~ (Based of Fluttershy's blind bag figure/Yellow) *Chicken Dash (Based off Scootaloo) *Top C*nt (Wears a hat that says "Top C*nt") *EAT PANT! (Bart Simpson colors) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:April Fools Category:Playable Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Different version Category:Rainbow (Color) Category:Blue Category:Reasons to miss early 2010s Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Category:Possible Lawl Toon Academia characters Category:Semi-Joke Category:YouTube Poop Category:Shouty Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Ear Rapists Category:Silly Characters Category:People who Scream alot Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Fast Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:RAGE!!!!! Category:4chan Category:Memes from 4Chan